


It's just the sweet weather (don't worry your head just go to sleep)

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Rain, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hair petting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Neanche Bokuto si era lamentato della pioggia, ma Bokuto si era addormentato sulla sua spalla dopo appena due minuti di strada, passando da un torrente di chiacchiere sulla partita appena finita a un sonno pesante e profondo con la stessa disinvoltura di un neonato. Qualcosa come due gocce di pioggia o le urla di tutta la sua squadra non sarebbe riuscito mai a svegliarlo, a quel punto."





	

**Author's Note:**

> La BokuAka (o AkaBoku, tecnicamente, visto che Bokuto è ko per tutta la fic) è un balsamo per ogni male, nonché un regalo per la mia cognatah. *manda bacino*
> 
> Titolo @ _Lullabye_ \- Fall Out Boy.

Comincia a piovere minuti dopo la partenza del bus.   
  
Keiji sente il coach al volante imprecare piano, un coro di lamenti levarsi dai suoi compagni - per il freddo, per l’atmosfera cupa, per la scocciatura che sarà tornare a casa se al loro arrivo a Tokyo non avrà ancora smesso; lui stringe appena le labbra, si lascia scorrere attorno i brontolii della sua squadra finché, uno a uno, alla fine non si addormentano tutti.   
  
Senza voci a coprirlo, il ticchettio della pioggia riecheggia nitido e chiaro per tutto il bus.   
  
Keiji fa un respiro lento, si lascia avvolgere dal silenzio e dal rumore bianco; per quanto ami i suoi compagni di squadra, momenti di quiete come questo sono fin troppo rari e preziosi. Si mette più comodo nel suo sedile e poi appoggia una tempia al finestrino, registrando appena il tocco freddo del vetro, a guardare i rivoletti d’acqua che si incrociano e si rincorrono di fronte al suo naso, distorcendo in macchie tremolanti di luce arancione i lampioni che scorrono al loro fianco lungo l’autostrada.   
  
È rilassante, questo tipo di pioggia. Quella che viene giù in uno scroscio costante, coprendo ogni cosa col suo rumore; quella che puoi stare a guardare da dietro un vetro, al caldo e all’asciutto, come un quadro in un museo.   
  
Keiji era stato uno dei pochi a non lamentarsi, prima.   
  
Neanche Bokuto si era lamentato, ma Bokuto si era addormentato sulla sua spalla dopo appena due minuti di strada, passando da un torrente di chiacchiere sulla partita appena finita a un sonno pesante e profondo con la stessa disinvoltura di un neonato. Qualcosa come due gocce di pioggia o le urla di tutta la sua squadra non sarebbe riuscito mai a svegliarlo, a quel punto.   
  
Lentamente, la testa di Bokuto è scivolata dalla sua spalla al suo petto e poi più giù, sempre più in basso, verso la sua pancia. Ora Bokuto sta dormendo come un angioletto con la testa appoggiata al suo grembo, un braccio gettato attorno alle gambe di Keiji per stringerlo meglio, come farebbe con qualsiasi cuscino, e le sue gambe sono intrecciate tra i sedili in un modo che sembra fin troppo scomodo ma che ormai è familiare persino ai ragazzi del primo anno.   
  
Keiji abbassa lo sguardo, e resta a guardare le ombre che la pioggia sul vetro disegna sul viso sereno del suo capitano, il modo in cui il baluginio caldo dei lampioni sottrae i suoi lineamenti alla luce grigia del temporale. Il grigio è il suo colore, ma in questo momento lo fa sembrare spento; freddo.   
  
Bokuto, naturalmente, è tutt’altro che freddo. Il suo braccio, la sua testa, la sua spalla premuta contro un fianco - ogni punto in cui si toccano sembra irradiare calore, basso e intimo, e nonostante il vetro gelido a cui è appoggiato e il panorama cupo fuori dal finestrino che sembra volerlo risucchiare via ogni volta che vi posa lo sguardo, Keiji si sente al caldo e al sicuro.   
  
Bokuto fa un piccolo movimento nel sonno, e Keiji si trova quasi senza pensarci ad accarezzargli la testa. Gli passa le dita tra i capelli, scorrendo piano dalla nuca fino alle punte irrigidite dal gel, finendo per disfare alcune ciocche e lasciarle morbide e soffici al tatto, come sono ogni mattina prima che Bokuto abbia il tempo di sistemarle. Sorride piano immaginando la faccia che farà non appena se ne accorgerà - le urla di orrore per la sua preziosa pettinatura rovinata, le guance arrossate e il sorriso gongolante al pensiero di Keiji che gioca con i suoi capelli.   
  
Questo, naturalmente, se non arriverà prima la pioggia a infradiciarli del tutto.   
  
In quel caso Keiji non avrà altra scelta che aiutarlo ad asciugarsi, e a quel punto sarà troppo freddo e troppo tardi per tornare a casa propria. Nella sua borsa c’è già un cambio d’abiti, naturalmente - i suoi genitori non battono nemmeno più ciglio quando annuncia che si fermerà a dormire dal suo senpai. Con allenamenti così lontani da Tokyo finiscono sempre per tornare tardissimo, dopotutto, e casa di Bokuto è vicinissima alla scuola. È semplicemente pratico.   
  
Come sarebbe pratico, riflette Keiji, fare un bagno insieme. Solo per riscaldarsi, ovviamente, e scacciare ogni traccia del freddo della pioggia.   
  
Bokuto si muove di nuovo, stringendo le sue ginocchia in un mezzo abbraccio e premendogli il naso contro una gamba, e Keiji si riscuote dalle sue vaghe fantasie di pelle nuda e calda sbattendo piano le palpebre. Quando Bokuto bofonchia qualcosa nella stoffa dei suoi pantaloni, si china un poco per sentire meglio.   
  
“Bokuto-san?”   
  
“Akaashi,” mormora bokuto, ancora chiaramente addormentato ma con un sorriso così _contento_ , mentre dice il suo nome, che Keiji sente il cuore gonfiarglisi in petto. “Hai visto, ‘kaashi, hai visto, siamo alle nazionali.”   
  
Keiji fa scivolare le dita fuori dai suoi capelli e gli accarezza il contorno di un orecchio, la curva affilata del mento, la piega delle labbra, sentendo le proprie incurvarsi in un sorriso identico.   
  
“È magnifico, Bokuto-san,” dice, e Bokuto strofina la guancia contro la sua gamba prima di aprire la bocca e cominciare a russare.   
  
Qualcuno brontola al rumore improvviso, qualche _oh no_ e un assonnato _Akaashi fallo smettere_ , e Keiji si concede una piccola risata silenziosa. Raddrizza la testa di Bokuto in modo che non sembri più una marmitta truccata, accompagnato dai mormorii sollevati dei suoi compagni, e per un attimo quasi non riesce a respirare dall’affetto che prova. È così forte che si riabbassa su di lui senza nemmeno controllare che nessuno li stia guardando, lasciandogli un bacio leggero su una guancia, a un soffio dalla sua bocca.   
  
Si raddrizza subito, le guance accaldate e la schiena rigida, ma non c’è nessun altro di davvero sveglio e, ormai, nessuno farebbe neanche più caso a loro due. Non senza Bokuto a urlare subito dopo dichiarazioni imbarazzanti, almeno.   
  
Si rilassa contro lo schienale e torna ad accarezzare i capelli di Bokuto, e dopo un po’ chiude gli occhi. Con il rumore della pioggia tutt’intorno e Bokuto caldo e solido al suo fianco, forse, anche lui riuscirà finalmente ad addormentarsi.


End file.
